Return of the Saints
by princessmikey14
Summary: Mira has been mostly on her own for eight years, and she's okay with that. Until she finds someone she assumed was gone for good. Not sure if it'll be a Connor/OC or a Murphy/OC yet. Starts off during the second movie.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Okay, I thought y'all should know what I just read on twitter. Sean Patrick Flannery posted this link and it says that there will be a third BDS! I like started hyperventilating! He said Troy Duffy was writing it a few months ago! I will cry if it does happen! **

"Doc?" Mira called. She walked into his bar-Killian in tow, in search for the older man. She was already running way late for work. "Doc? Dammit, where are you?"

"Mommy you can just go, I'll watch myself," Killian said sweetly.

"No baby, you can't. Uncle Doc has to watch you."

"But you'll be late…and you already had to miss work 'cause I was sick…"

"That wasn't your fault. We just need to find Doc. God dammit!"

"Lord's name," she turned in shock. She'd know that brogue anywhere. And of things to say, that could only mean one person. She quickly made her way to him. He opened his arms, ready to pull her into them. Instead, he received a hard slap on his cheek.

"C'mon Killian, we need to leave," she took her son's hand and they began to walk to the door.

"Mira!" Connor called after her.

"Just leave me alone, Connor," she called back, storming down the street. "You're damn good at that!"

"Mir, please…dat was de hardest ting I've ever had to do…"

"And you think that wasn't hard for me?" she asked, turning around.

"I never said dat, I jus' meant…I mean…I didn't want to, aye? But it wasn't safe fer us here…"

"And it was any safer for me? You're so oblivious sometimes…" He hadn't even noticed Killian yet, furthermore proving her point.

"M'not. Da jus' said ye'd be safe 'ere."

"Where's Doc?"

"He went te go get us some breakfast…why?"

Mira picked up her hand, which was attached to Killian's. "I need to get to work and my boss is an asshole so he can't come with me."

"Who is 'e?" Connor asked, referring to the little boy.

"Does it matter? I just need to go. If I miss another day, I'm done, I'm fired and we'll lose our apartment."

"If it's money ye need, I've got plenty o' it. Ye know dat. Ye could've wrote me…"

"No, Connor. I didn't need to ask you and Murphy for a loan. I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Clearly not. Lemme 'least watch 'im. Or yell at yer boss?"

"Connor I-"

"Please, Mira…fer ol' times sake, me an' Murph'll take good care a 'im."

"Okay, fine, give me a minute." She knelt down to Killian's level and looked him straight in the eye. "I want you to be good, okay? This is Connor; he's one of my old friends. His brother Murphy is nice too. Doc should be back soon and then he can watch you, okay?"

"But…I don't know this man…"

"I know, but I have to go to work…I've known him a very, very long time…"

"Then why haven't I met him?"

"Because he just came back. Please do this for me? I'll take you out for ice cream after," she added, in hope that he'd agree.

"Okay."

"That's my boy," she pulled him in for a hug and kissed his cheek, blowing a raspberry in the process. He giggled. "I love you."

"I love you too, mommy."

Mira left, not without looking over her shoulder as she walked away, to make sure that her son was safe with Connor.

"So uh, what's yer name?" Connor asked.

"Killian," he said quietly.

"Well m'Connor."

"Why do you talk funny?" Killian asked. "You talk like Uncle Doc…"

"M'Irish. So's yer Uncle Doc, an' me brother, Murphy." They walked back to the bar. "So is Mira yer Ma?"

"She's my mom…" he said.

"Who's yer Da?"

"Da?" he asked curiously.

"Dad," Connor translated.

"I don't have one," he shrugged.

"Dat's odd…" Connor was a little hurt by this. Mira had been his lass. And yet…she had a child with some other man. "How old are ye?"

"Seven. How old are you?"

"Thirty-eight."

"That's old. You're over thirty years older than me," Killian wrinkled his nose.

"Dat's not old. Yer jus' young."

"No. I'm pretty sure you're old," he shot back, crossing his arms. "My mom's not that old."

"No she's jus' young too."

"Why are you so weird?"

"Hey Conn-Whoa where'd de kid come from. What th'feckin' hell?"

"Would ya jus' calm down? He's Mira's boy. M'lookin' after 'im 'til Doc gets back."

"You're not supposed to swear," Killian pointed out to Murphy. That's fifty cents to the swear jar." He would've said the same to his mother earlier if she wasn't in such a rush.

"Fifty cents? Th'fuck?"

"Seventy-five."

"Conn stop 'im! He's costin' me a whole lota fuckin' money!"

"A dollar."

"Maybe ye shoul' stop cursin' 'round de boy, Murph!" Connor said, like it was the most obvious thing.

After finishing her shift, Mira made her way back to McGinty's. It would be opening soon and she wanted to get Killian out of there before that happened. She strolled in to find Doc behind the counter, Connor, Murphy, Killian, and an unknown man at the bar.

"Ready to go, Killian?" she asked her son.

"Hold on just a minute, mommy," he said and turned back to the bar. As she approached, Connor hopped off of the stool and met her half way.

"Can I talk to ye fer a minute?" he asked.

"What's there to talk about Connor? You did enough talking for both of us the night before Yakavetta's trial," she said turning away. "Killian we need to go if you wanna get ice cream…the place closes in half an hour…"

"Can we just get it tomorrow? Please? I'm busy with Murphy," somehow the two had become friends rather than enemies.

"You have school tomorrow."

"After school? Please," he begged.

"Fine, I'll just wait over here," Mira made her way to one of the booths and took a seat. Connor followed of course, and sat beside her, trapping her in the booth.

"Am I Killian's Da?" he asked bluntly.

"No," Mira said, looking away. "Now let me up. I have to leave in a minute."

"Then who's is he?"

"It doesn't matter, Connor. You don't have any responsibility to him. So just drop it," She climbed out of the booth and over the table. He wouldn't move? Fine, she'd find her own way out. "Killian, we have to go, now."

"But mom," he complained.

"No buts. C'mon. Say goodbye to Murphy."

"Bye Murphy," Killian said solemnly.

"Bye Mira," Murphy called. "Ye look great by the way."

"Bye Murphy," she stated ushering her son out the door.

"Who was that broad?" Romeo asked.

"Dat's Mira…" Connor said sadly. He turned to his twin with an odd look on his face. "Said Killian ain't me lad…"

"Dat's rather strange," Murphy said. He looked off into the distance, refusing to meet Connor's eyes. He knew the reason Killian wasn't Connor's.

"Go put your PJ's on and brush your teeth so I can tuck you in."

"Will you read me a story?" Killian asked.

"Yes I will read you a story cutie, go on." Without another word, the dark haired little boy left the living room and headed to the single bathroom. Their apartment wasn't much but it was all Mira could afford on a waitress's salary. A rapping came on the door and she moved to it, checking the peephole first to discover Murphy. She sighed and opened the door. He simply walked in, not waiting for invitation. She rolled her eyes. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Aye," he replied. "So I've been tinkin'…Ye tol' Connor Killian wasn't his, aye?"

"Yes, because he's not."

"Aye, aye. Is he-?" Murphy couldn't finish his sentence. Mira caught his drift though. She let out an exasperated groan and took a seat on the thread-bare couch. The springs hurt her butt, but she didn't care at the moment.

"You two weren't supposed to come back. It was just me and him. He was the only thing that kept me going after I was just left here…alone."

"Lass…" he said, shocked. He hadn't thought that he was actually right. Killian was Murphy's son.

**AN: Please review. I'd greatly appreciate that…Thanks! **


	2. Chapter 2

_"Mir, love," Connor started. Mira looked up as he walked out of the bathroom. She stood from the bed and watched as he took a seat. She rested her hands on his shoulders and ungracefully sat in his lap. He groaned in surprised. She always did that, he should've expected it. _

_ "What is it, Conn?" she asked, looking at him with only love in her green eyes. _

_ "It's like this…so m'gonna have to go back te Ireland…an' ye need te stay here." _

_ "Stay here? You're…you're leaving me?" She stood, shocked. _

_ "It's not like that, aye? I wish ye could…but it's safe fer ye. Nobody knows that ye was a Saint."_

_ "So what Connor? Fine, just don't talk to me again. Don't write me, don't call me, anything!" she slammed the hotel door. Earlier that day was the Yakavetta trial and she had sat in the courtroom. They had decided to keep her identity a secret. In the hallway she nearly ran into Murphy. _

_ "Are ye okay?" he asked. She shook her head and he pulled her into a hug. She sobbed against his strong chest, his smell was inviting and familiar; alcohol, cigarettes, and something uniquely him. She wasn't with both of the twins or anything. She was only with Connor, but she hung out with Murphy often. She wasn't quite sure how things went from there, but they ended up in Murphy's room and she sat on his bed explaining everything that had happened. And then, out of nowhere, he kissed her. Things only went from there, and that was how Killian was created._

"Mira…I can't…Ye was Conn's lass…I shouldn't have…dat night…" Murphy stated. It wasn't a full sentence. Not really. But Mira gathered what he meant.

"I'm glad that it's you that's Killian's dad…" she admitted. "I fell in love with Connor…but he broke my heart that night. I couldn't deal with him…I don't even want to speak to him."

"Yer gonna have to, aye? I mean…de Saints are back together."

"Are they? I didn't get the memo."

"Aye. An' yer part of de Saints."

"Not anymore. All I am is a mom and a waitress. I'm can't risk my life like that anymore. Killian is the most important part of my life. I wouldn't give him up for anything."

"But lass…"

"No Murphy. Look, I have to work again tomorrow. Killian has school. I need to go to bed. So I guess I'll see you around?" she said coolly. "You can tell Connor what you want. I don't give a fuck anymore."

"What time do ye get off work?" he asked, putting his pea coat back on.

"Seven. Doc usually picks Killian up from school at 3:45. If you want to you can."

"I can?" his face lit up.

"He's your son, Murphy. I can't deny you seeing him. Plus…he really likes you. Just…don't tell him that, okay?"

"Aye. I'll pick 'im up. Which school?"

"You go right out of this building and it's three blocks away."

"I'll be dere on time," he promised. "An' m'not gonna tell Conn…I'll say ye wouldn't tell me…he'll jus' freak out on me…"

"So you'll let him freak out on me instead?"

"Aye. G'night lass."

"Mira, I was wonderin' when ye would g-get 'ere. Fuck! Ass!" Doc said as she made her way into the bar.

"Yeah, sorry my boss made me work over time," she said nervously. It was nearly 8:30, she was never this late. "Where's Killian?"

"With de boys in de speakeasy."

"Okay, thank you," she smiled at him kindly before going upstairs. She heard a chorus of laughter when she opened the door and smoke flooded out of the room. "Killian, are you ready to go?" she asked her son.

"Just a second Ma."

"Ma?" she raised an eyebrow. He simply shrugged and she figured he picked it up from Murphy or Connor. He got up from the table and picked up his school bag.

"Mira, dis is our Mexican, Romeo."

"Hi," she waved.

"So there was a girl with you guys. Say, did you happen to use a .22?"

"No," she said. "Why?"

"You bastards! Even your girlfriend didn't use that damn sissy gun."

"Um, let's not discuss this in front of my kid, okay?" Killian didn't know of his parents' past, and Mira didn't plan on telling him until he was much older.

"Lass, can I talk to you for a minute?" Connor piped up from his spot.

"No. I need to get home and get him dinner and you've probably got some homework, don't you?" she asked Killian. He nodded. "See? Busy." With that, she turned and left. She and Killian walked back to their apartment building and made their way up the two flights of stairs. She turned the key and opened the door. "Go ahead and get started on your work, okay? I'll make you something to eat."

"Yes, Ma." She simply shook her head. It wasn't enough that he looked like Murphy, now he had to speak like him too. Except he would've said 'Aye Ma'. She walked over to the old, broken down refrigerator and didn't find much. Half of a half gallon of milk, two eggs, and a jar of jelly with about a spoonful left. She opened one of the cabinets and found nothing but a box of lucky charms. She sighed. It was one of the troubles of being a single mom with a crappy job.

"How about cereal for dinner?" she asked Killian.

"I'm okay with whatever you want," he said, working on his math.

"Okay. I'll go to the store after work tomorrow," she promised. She retrieved two plastic bowls from an upper cabinet and set them out before getting two spoons from the drawer. She poured some cereal in each bowl then added milk. "There you go sweetheart," she took a seat next to him at the counter. "I know it's not much…I'm sorry…" she always felt like she was failing him.

"It's okay," he gave her a smile. I like lucky charms," he smiled even broader.

"I'm glad," she also didn't feel worthy of having such a great kid. Killian was so understanding and sweet. He was wise beyond his years, that was for sure. "Maybe I'll try to pick up a second job again…"

"Don't," he looked at her nervously.

"Why not?" she asked. "That way we could afford to go out for dinner or something…"

"But then I'd never see you…Plus I like cereal for dinner," he picked up a large spoonful and shoved it in his mouth, as if to further prove his point.

"Okay, I won't get another job," she said. It broke her heart to hear him say that. She only wished she could do better for him. Maybe if she would've gone to college…then she could have a job that actually paid enough to keep them more than just afloat.

"So how long is my daddy here for?" he asked.

"What?" That threw her a bit. "Your-?"

"Yeah. Murphy's my daddy, isn't he?"

"Did he tell you that…or-?" She was confused on how he'd gotten this information.

"We look just alike. I'm not stupid. It wasn't hard to learn…plus you won't leave me with a stranger."

"Oh…" she dropped her spoon back into her bowl. "Honey…I'm honestly not sure. So, just…just don't get too attached, okay? I know you've been wanting to meet him for a long time…but remember he won't be here forever…He'll have to go back home eventually." How was she supposed to explain to her seven year old that he shouldn't get attached because one of three things would happen with Murphy? He would either go back to Ireland, he'd end up behind bars, or he'd end up dead. She knew first hand that everything that the boys did was dangerous. They were smart about it, but they could still be caught.

"But he's my dad…"

"I know sweetheart…you can enjoy having him here for now…just don't expect him to stay forever, okay?" Killian nodded and picked his bowl up, drinking his milk. He worked on the last few problems before putting his paper back in his tattered backpack. "Go brush your teeth; I'll be in to tuck yourself in."

"Yes Ma."

After rinsing out the bowls and drying them she placed them back into the cabinet. She walked into Killian's room to find his bed empty and his window open. She had a mini heart attack before he poked his head back inside the window. "God, Killian, you scared me! Don't do that!" She realized he was only sitting on the fire escape.

"Lord's name," he said. _That too, really? Killian didn't even go to church!_ Mira rolled her eyes. "Come out here!" she obliged and saw the dark clouded sky and rain dripping from levels above.

"Oh wow…this one's gonna be a big one," she said, referring to the storm. She and Killian loved to sit outside on the fire escape and watch the storm. Although, she'd make him go inside when the storm got within a mile away. Thunder rumbled in the distance.

"One…two…three…four…five…six…seven…" lightning struck just then. "It's seven miles way," he said.

"Y'know…Mur-your dad and I used to sit out and watch storms together too," she said. It was true. That was actually how they got closer. She'd stay at the boys' loft most nights and whenever there was a storm, she and Murphy would both get up and watch it together.

"Really-" Thunder rumbled again. "One…two…three…four…five…" Lightning. That time Mira joined in his counting.

"Yes. I bet he's outside right now…back at Uncle Doc's."

"Can we call him?" he asked excitedly.

"Honey, your uncle's probably busy and I don't want him to go get Murphy…" that was part of the reason. She also didn't want the people in the bar to see Murphy. He was wanted for murder after all. Killian frowned. "You'll see him tomorrow…and I think there's supposed to be another storm tomorrow. Maybe he can come over and watch it with us? I'll make popcorn…"

Thunder. "One…two…three…" Lightning.

"Okay," he gave her a weak smile.

"That's my boy. C'mon, I don't want to get struck out here," the fire escape was metal and that didn't seem like a good idea. He climbed back inside first and then she did. She tucked him into bed and then kissed his head in goodnight. "I love you."

"I love you too," he replied. She walked back into the living room and nearly screamed when she saw a man sitting on her couch.

"Ye need te sit down, aye? It's time we talked," he ran his hand through his already disheveled hair.

"Conn-"

"No, Mira. We need te talk. S'portant."

**AN: Reviews were great last chapter. I'd greatly appreciate them this chapter too! **


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry for the long, long, long wait. I've been extremely busy in my personal life…and I have other stories going on right now that I've been working on when I got a free moment, so I kinda forget about this one. **

"Important enough to break into my house?" she asked, dumbfounded on how he got inside.

"Aye," he stated. "Murph tol' me everyting…"

"And?" she didn't care that he knew. She was just happy that she didn't have to tell him herself.

"I thought ye said ye loved me, aye?"

"I did. But that was another life. A life before you decided that you didn't want us be together."

"It wasn't that, love, I promise ye. I wanted te be with ye, honest-"

"Connor, save it. I'm done arguing with you. Okay, I'm a slut. I slept with Murphy behind your back and then I got pregnant, so whatever!"

"Mir, ye're not a slut."

"Can you please just leave? We're not fixing anything and we're going to wake Killian up if anything."

"Fine, take a walk with me," he countered.

"And leave my kid alone? No, Connor. I don't have to be at work until Eleven tomorrow, you and Murphy come over then-sometime after 8:30 we'll talk."

"Ye promise?"

"That's why you're coming over here. So that I can't back out. Now leave, I'm tired and I have to get my son to school in the morning."

"Aye."

The last thing Mira expected to hear when she woke up was laughter. One was higher than the other two, that one she recognized as being Killian. But the other two were deeper, and familiar. She rose from the bed quickly and creeped into the kitchen/living room area.

"Mornin' Ma!" Killian called.

"Good morning," she said. Her voice was sleep filled and groggy. Her throat hurt and her muscles ached.

"Mir, I hope ye don't mind that we're 'ere…" Murphy said nervously. Connor looked away, knowing that she would be.

"They brought breakfast, and they fixed the tv," Killian informed her.

"I um…What time is it?" She moved away from the boys in the living room and walked into the kitchen. The clock on the stove read 8:00. "Honey," Mira walked back into the living room and three sets of matching blues eyes landed on her.

"Aye?" Connor and Murphy both replied.

"What Ma?" Killian asked, knowing that she was talking to him.

"Go get dressed, hm? You've gotta be at school in forty-five minutes. We have to leave in thirty."

"Okay," he scampered off to his room. Mira didn't say a word. She simply walked over to the coat rack and pulled on a gray cardigan. She was shivering terribly and she didn't want to touch the thermostat.

"Why are you two here so early?" She finally asked, putting her hands on her hips, but then crossing them again on account of being cold.

"I jus' wanted to spend some time with me lad…An' Conn said ye wanted to talk to us…" Murphy said.

"Well I also said 8:30am. So that Killian wouldn't be here while we talked."

"Conn left dat part out…"

"Oh did he now?" Mira looked over at the fairer haired twin. "Connor? Anything to say?"

"I'm ready!" Killian announced, coming out of his room, dressed in a pair of jeans and a black long sleeved shirt.

"Kid's got taste," Murphy grinned. Mira rolled her eyes.

"Killian, since when do you like long sleeves?"

"It's cold," he shrugged.

"C'mon, let's get you to school. You ate right?" she looked over at the brown bag on the counter.

"I did," he said. He put on his tattered book bag.

"Can I walk with ye too?" Murphy asked.

"Is that a good idea…I mean…Y'know with the news and policá?"

"What's that? _Policá_?" Killian asked.

"It's fine, aye? M'careful," Murphy assured her.

"Is that like the police?" Killian asked.

"I'll explain later," Mira said. She only knew Spanish so she wasn't sure how to code it for Murphy.

"But-"

"Lad, do ye want me te carry ye on me shoulders?" Murphy offered his son, in hope of distracting him.

"Yes!" Success.

"Conn, ye comin' too?" Murphy asked.

"Aye, might as well."

"Late again Miss Reynolds," the secretary in the school office said. "This is Killan's forth tardy in two weeks."

"'Is name's Killian, not Killan," Murphy corrected.

"I'm very sorry," Mira began. "It-"

"Don't even tell me it won't happen again Miss Reynolds. You know it will. Go on to class now, _Kid_, you don't want to be any later." She threw her graying blonde hair over her shoulder. Killian obliged. Behind her, Mira noticed Murphy start to move. She assumed he was going to say something, so she put her hand on his chest and gently pushed him back and gave him a look telling him not to. She knew that the secretary, Victoria Jones, would recognize him.

"I will make an effort not to be late. Thank you," Mira and the boys left the office. Luckily this wasn't a school that had cameras everywhere. They were slightly behind when it came to that sort of thing. That's why it wasn't a really big deal that the boys were there. They made their way back to the sidewalk and began walking towards Mira's apartment.

"Are ye cold, love?" Connor asked, noticing her shivers. She was still wearing her cardigan and sweatpants. Old habits died hard, he guessed. He remembered several occasions like this when he gave up his coat for her while walking up and down the streets of Boston.

"I'm fine," she said. She didn't want his help with anything. He'd broke her heart and she didn't anything to do with him. Hell, she wouldn't even be talking to him now if it weren't for last night, how he wouldn't have left her apartment otherwise. She felt something heavy and warm on her shoulders. She reached up and touched the fabric and recognized it as one of the boys' pea coats. "Connor I said I-" When she looked at Connor he still wore his coat. She looked over at Murphy and saw him coatless. "Take your coat back. I don't need it honest." She realized that some blame should be held to Murphy too. He left as well…But she was dating Connor…She and Connor had gone as far as telling each other that they loved each other.

"Don't need it. Yer shiverin' so take it." He shrugged.

"No, we're here," she removed it from her shoulder and led the way up the stairs. She was conflicted in a way. She wanted everything to go back to normal, she wanted nothing more than to be a saint again, but she had Killian to worry about. "What did you want to talk about?" Mira asked, once they were inside the apartment.

"M'sorry," Connor said. "I really am. I shouldn't 'ave done dat to ye an' I wish I wouldn't 'ave. Ye were de only one I ever tought 'bout."

"You will never understand what is was like, Connor. Especially when I found out I was pregnant. I was alone. I had Doc and that was it. Every I heard someone with an Irish accent or saw amazing blue eyes, my heart shattered. And every time I looked at Killian after he was first born, I cried. I remembered how I was left by the only person I'd ever fell in love with!"

Murphy slipped from the room, knowing that this was more of the private side of the conversation. Mira and Connor needed a few minutes and he could respect that. He was used to it. Years ago it was a common trend for him to be the third wheel. So, rather than listening to them argue, he went into Mira's bedroom.

Murphy fully expected to walk back into the kitchen and see Connor and Mira in some compromising position on the counter-it wouldn't be the first time. But that wasn't the case. Not in the least. There weren't articles of clothing everywhere and there weren't strange sounds. There was simply quiet laughing and two people sitting on the couch with their back to him. Murphy walked around the couch and stole a glance at his twin and Mira. They were simply sitting there a few inches apart. Mira hugged her knees and Connor sat turned towards her.

"Oh hi Murphy…Where'd you go?" Mira asked. She patted the space next to her. "Have a seat, why don't ya?" She had been crying, that was one of the first things Murphy noticed. Her cute little nose was red and her green eyes were bright green, almost blue even.

"I was jus' in yer room…lettin' ye both have a few minutes," Mira nodded. "Jus' 'prised ye ain't on de counter fuckin'." The dark haired woman gasp and looked over at him with shock.

"What did 'e say?" Connor asked.

"Dat's what ye usually, aye?"

"Eight years ago, maybe! But not now!"

"What did 'e say!?" Connor asked again.

"He said that he thought we'd be doing it on the counter," Mira clarified.

"Don't tink I didn't tink 'bout it," the fair haired twin mumbled.

"Oh my God! You guys are so gross! I wouldn't do that while Murphy's right there in the other room." They both sent her a look, reminding her of the past. They were all in the same room lots of times because of how the boys' flat was set up. Her face turned bright red. "Jeez, I really did miss you guys," she smiled softly. "You're perverts, but you know me better than anyone else." They all laughed a little.

"So why don't ye take off work an' come with us on some official saints business?" Connor offered.

"Better yet, why don't ye quit all tegether?" Murphy countered.

"And do what when you guys leave?" Mira asked.

"Come with us?" The two asked.

**AN: I hope y'all liked this…again, I'm sorry for the wait. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello, Gorgeous," Connor said as Murphy sat atop the tanning bed. "So ye like to sing? Can ye sing fer us Georgie?" George yelled in response.

Being away from the Saints for eight years-and not being there when they got back together, kind of made Mira the odd woman out. She stood back and watched Connor, Murphy, and Romeo do what they needed to do. She felt like they knew what they were doing without her and that they didn't really need her anymore. Maybe they didn't…She could just stay home with Killian and keep him safe from his dad's line of work…But she, as bad as it could sound, loved what she did. Not so much the killing spree, or the adrenaline that came with the fear of getting caught, but the bringing of justice to those who had committed awful crimes. Rapists and murderers-well murderers that killed for the _wrong_ reasons didn't deserve to be walking the streets.

"Ye tell yer buddies te meet at de Silver Paso t'night," Murphy told George.

"Okay, okay, they'll be there! Just let me go, please…" he begged. It was kind of a depressing sight. A grown man…in a hot pink Speedo…begging for his life from a couple of Irish guys, a Mexican, and a woman. Especially when said guy was supposed to be part of the mob…Mira didn't think that he could scare anything, let along a person. Weren't mobsters supposed to be at least a little bit scary?

"Sorry, Georgie, yer comin' with us," Connor said to the Speedo wearing man.

"So who's girl are you?" Romeo asked Mira.

"What do you mean?" she asked in surprise. That just seemed…odd.

"Well, Connor's told me about how you two had some history, but your kid is Murphy's."

"Connor told you we had history?"

"Yeah."

"That fucking jackass," Mira shook her head. It was his fault that they have history instead of a relationship, so she hardly thought that he deserved to be the one that told anybody about their past, especially some dude she barely knew! God knew what Connor had actually said. "Look, he broke things off when he and Murphy left for Ireland. I don't know if he's told you different but that's what happened."

"That's what he said. But, I'm still confused. They both clearly have a thing for you."

"What are you talking about?"

"For example-don't look, but Connor's staring at you. And earlier, when we were walking to that damn salon Murphy wouldn't stop flirting with you."

"He wasn't flirting with me," Mira said. "We were just being friendly."

"Really? Is that what you call shoving each other back and forth on the sidewalk while gigglin' like a couple a school girls, sure! That's friendly! 'Cause you'd see me an' Murphy doin' that!" Romeo exclaimed.

"Look, Romeo, I don't know what you're talking about," She moved away from where he was and went out to the dining area to finish setting up.

"I tried," Romeo, told Connor and Murphy once Mira had left the room.

"Aye, tanks anyway," Connor said. "Guess we're jus' gonna have te settle dis de old fashioned way." Murphy looked at his brother with slanted eyes before darting out of the kitchen and into the dining area. "Goddamn it Murph!"

"Lord's name!" Murphy and Mira both called at the same time, being as Connor was loud enough to be heard all the way around the block.

"You're brother's loud," Mira said with a laugh as she was stacking up the chairs. That was part of deal for them to use the restaurant, Romeo's dad said that they had to finish closing the place up.

"Aye, me brudder be de loudest person I've ever met," Murphy replied. "Ye don't need te be stackin' dese chairs, ye'know, I can do it…"

"It's not like it's hard work," she replied with an eye roll. He had always been that way, both boys were chivalrous, but Murphy was more so than his brother.

"Aye, but ye still don' need te. Ye can jus' stand dere an' keep me company."

"Or how about we can work together and get it done quicker by working together?" Mira suggested. "We make a pretty good team, don't we?"

"We do, lass," Murphy agreed with a big grin. He knew that his brother and Romeo were listening from the kitchen, so being the show off he was, he poked her side. She yelped with a laugh. "Sorry lass, accidents happen," he grinned.

"Mm hmm, sure Murphy."

**AN: Are people still interested in this story? If so please review and let me know :)**


End file.
